


You're Safe With Me

by Rabb1tty



Category: FnF - Fandom, Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Game - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabb1tty/pseuds/Rabb1tty
Summary: Pico is having another episode, this time he's ready to end it all. But not completely....
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/ Pico (Pico's School, pico/boyfriend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	You're Safe With Me

Icy fingers gripped my arm in the darkness. I could feel his hot breath on my face, he was so close that it felt like a kiss.  
He was grabbing onto me like I was his lifeline.  
"I'm sorry,” he whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry for everything."  
My heart sank, he had to know what I was doing, but he couldn't stop me from going through with my plan.  
I was going to end it, end it all.  
I tried to pull out of his grip, but his hands wouldn't let me go. I tugged and pulled in desperation, but his grip just got tighter. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, and I was helpless to do anything about it.

I eventually stopped struggling, loosening the grip on my gun.  
"It's okay, it's okay,” He muttered as he pulled me into a hug.  
I began to sob into him as he held me tightly. The gun was so heavy in my hands. I wanted nothing more than to drop it and wrap my arms around him but I just couldn’t.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I can't..." I repeated like a broken record. He just held me close as I sobbed into his shoulder.  
I had to end it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
I was too weak. I wasn’t able to end the nightmares that begin to haunt me ever since that day. I tried to block out the horrors of my past, but I knew it was something that I had to live with. I was just too weak to do it. Too weak to end my own life.

"I just....want it to stop! I just want it to end!"  
"I know,” he said, "I know."  
"Let me go, please let me go." I said, pushing him away with the small amount of strength I had left.  
"No! You'll shoot yourself, or something worse will happen!"  
"I have to do it. I tried to take my life once before, and it didn't work! I have to try again! I need to end this!" I cried, shoving against his chest.  
No! That was a bad idea! Please! Think about what you're doing, think about the people that care about you!"  
"WHO?" I finally choked after he said those last words. All the people I once knew either left or died. Most people probably thought I was long dead by now.  
"I DO YOU IDIOT!” he shouted in my face. I went limp in his grasp, silent tears streaming down my face.  
"God Pico, I LOVE YOU OKAY?!"  
I didn't say anything, I just held the gun tightly in my hands. I was shaking more than ever.  
"You know why I'm here right?" he asked in a calmer tone.  
I didn't respond, I couldn’t.  
"I'm here to help you, because I love you. And for that reason, you'll never have to be alone again."  
I felt my tears drying up as I stared at him. He was offering me something that I never thought I'd have. A reason to stay alive, a reason to live. He stared into my eyes as he offered me a way of escape.  
I'm not sure how long I was left speechless for, but it all started to clear immediately.  
"What?" I said loudly, echoing in the room.  
"I'm here to help you, because I love you. And for that reason, you'll never have to be alone again."  
"What?!" I repeated as loud as I could.  
"PICO!" Bf shouted in a forceful tone, "I love you," he repeated.  
"Shut up!" I said, shoving him away, though not before he grabbed my wrist. He held on to it tightly as he pulled me towards him.  
Our faces got close enough to make out each other's features clearly even in the dark.  
He caressed my face with his other hand as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, please don’t do this.”  
He pleaded with me.  
I wasn't sure what would happen if I didn't follow his request, but I didn't want to find out.  
".....okay....." I dropped the gun and crumpled to the floor.  
My knees weakened as my body fell forward, with my hands to the floor. Completely drained.  
"I'm sorry..."  
He rushed to my aid as quickly as he could.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly as my face buried into his chest.  
"It's okay..."  
I slumped over into him and my eyes started to overflow with tears.  
I didn't know whether it was from sadness or joy, but I felt both of them.

He just held me, drawing circles on my back with his thumbs as I cried.

"It's gonna be okay."  
He kept repeating those words like some sort of chant. Like they were actually true.  
After a while, the shivering stopped and my breathing evened out. Everything felt warm, and calm.

Eventually we made our way to the bed and lied in it. He held me close as my head rested on his shoulder.  
I had never felt that way, and I didn't want to ever again.  
"I love you..." I said.  
"And I love you." He replied.  
As we drifted to sleep, it felt like a dream.  
\---


End file.
